


Buck's Surprise

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie bought Buck a house, Emotional Evan Buckley, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maddie and Eddie friendship goals, Pregnant Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Eddie does something nice for Buck before the babies arrive with a little help from Maddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 26





	Buck's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters

**Buck’s POV**

It’s been a few months since the little boy was saved from the pipeline and I have been officially put on desk duty, things have been tense around the firehouse, everyone keeps watching me wondering when and if I am going to break. For the past 3 months Eddie has been reassuring me that everything is okay and that he was here and safe with his family, that he wasn’t going to leave me, Christopher or the babies anytime soon.

I was currently sitting on the couch watching something on tv while the rest of the team was out on a call, it was quiet without everyone here which meant that I was stuck inside my head. Since the day after an accident a million little things have been going through my mind and I can’t seem to shut them off which is never a good thing, I try and I try but it doesn’t work and I haven’t been doing a very good job at it because both Chris and Eddie have been noticing which can never mean anything good.

At this point I wasn’t even paying any attention to what was on the tv and I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt wetness on my cheeks and that’s when I knew that everything came rushing back and at that point I just let it happen I let the tears run down my face cupping my face in my hands. I didn’t even notice when everyone returned from the call until I was being wrapped in strong arms with my back towards their chest, I recognized the familiar arms as Eddie’s so I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest, I could hear Eddie and Bobby talking about something but I wasn’t really paying much attention to them too busy keeping my face buried in Eddie’s chest. “Alright cariño. How about we go somewhere more private.” Eddie whispered into my ear,

I nodded before Eddie picked me up and carried me to the bunk room. He gently set me down on the bed before he climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around me again. I leaned back into his arms again and let the tears continue to fall and Eddie just held on tight while I cried, I was able to finally get my breathing under control I turned to face Eddie, “You want to tell me what happened babe?” he asked rubbing circles into my stomach, to try and ease some of the pain, I breathed a sigh and wrapped my arms around him “I don’t want to lose you Eds, I can’t lose you, you are the only person that can hold me together I refuse to let you die on me now when I need you the most.” I said looking up at him with tearful eyes,

Eddie looked at me with the most sincere smile, “Oh Ev, there is no way I’m planning on leaving you, Chris, or these two beautiful babies before I even get a chance to watch them grow up. I want to get a chance to marry you and a chance to grow old with you and possibly depending on how you are feeling about kids after this pregnancy that we might have more and even get a dog and a bigger place, there is no way I’m giving up on you that easily. It’s gonna take a lot more than 40 feet of wet earth to get rid of me that easily.” he said, cupping my cheek before giving me a deep kiss. 

When he pulled back he looked at me with so much love and support, “okay?” he added, I looked at him, “Okay.” I said, “Great. Now what do you say we go to sleep, you are heavily pregnant and you look like you could use the sleep.” Eddie said, leaning back against the pillows. “I think that is the best idea that you have had all day,” I said leaning back into Eddie’s chest before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Eddie’s POV**

I looked down and watched as Buck’s chest rose and fell and wondered what terrible thoughts were going through my boyfriend’s head and knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I carefully ran my fingers through Buck’s hair while watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, I picked up my phone from the charger and checked to see if I had any missed messages, I saw a few texts from my parents and Abuela along with a message from Carla, I responded to all of them before turning off my phone and putting it on the table next to us, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

I woke up a few hours later to Buck still sleeping in my arms, his head against my chest, I heard the door open and saw Bobby peak his head in and smiled at us. “Hey Bobby.” I said gently, as he made his way over to the bed, “Hey Eddie, I see you got him to calm down,” he motioned towards Buck, I sighed. “Yeah, he told me what was bothering him, and so we talked,” “And what exactly was this talk about.” I sighed,

“It was from when I went down into the well, he got freaked out saying how he can’t lose me because he, Chris, and the babies are going to need me when they grow up so than I told him it was going to take more than 40 feet of wet earth to get rid of me, I promise him that I am going to grow old with him, have more kids, get a bigger house, and get a dog. I said there is no way that it can get rid of me that easily.” I explained,

Bobby had that protective father look in his eye, “Eddie, you better keep that promise. That boy has been through so much in his 2 years of being here at 118 and he cannot afford to lose another person that he loves with all of his heart, it was bad enough when he got crushed by the latter truck, and then the embolism, along with the tsunami and lawsuit. He needs people he can trust and he especially needs you and Christopher in his corner, especially during this pregnancy, everything is out of proportions for him and on top of the hormones and the fact that he is due in less than a couple of months, he can’t lose anyone else in his life. Speaking of babies, when is your next appointment?” he finished.

I looked at Bobby with unshed tears in my eyes, “Bobby you know I would never do anything to purposely hurt Buck or the babies, and I feel Buck and I have come so far in everything there is no way I’m giving him up, I’m in it for the long haul and I’m glad he is having my kids, I can’t wait for the next chapter of our life, our next appointment is actually after work which is over in a few hours. I thought I would let him get in as much sleep as possibly before we had to go. I was actually just about to get him up.” I answered, Bobby gave me a soft smile “Why don’t you take him home so he can sleep in a proper bed before your appointment.” I looked at him and smiled,

“Thanks Cap that means a lot. We find out the gender today so hopefully we will be bringing news at the next family dinner.” Bobby nodded before patting me on the back and making his way out of the bunk rooms, once the door shut I turned my attention back towards Buck who looked so peaceful sleeping. “Hey babe.” I said nudging his shoulder to get him to wake up Buck slowly fluttered his eyes open looking up at me with a sleepy smile.

“Hey sleeping beauty, what do you say we get out of here and get you home?” I asked Buck just smiled at me and nodded,

“Okay. I’m going to help you sit up so I can get out from underneath you and then we are going to get our things and head home,” Buck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes,

“Okay. Eds,” once I was able to get out from behind Buck I helped him steady himself before we made our way to the locker rooms.

We bid goodbye to the team before heading to the truck. I saw Buck yawn from the passenger's seat and chuckled, “Why don’t you go to sleep Ev, I’ll wake you up when we get home.” I said but by that time Buck was out like a light, I ran my fingers through his hair before starting the car heading in the direction of our house, I put the radio on low and enjoyed the sounds of Buck’s breathing and quiet music coming from the radio. 

**Buck’s POV**

I woke up to the door opening, I turned and saw Eddie with a soft smile on his face, “Hi” I said a soft smile on my lips, “Hi” he said back giving me a kiss on the cheek, “Why don’t we get you inside and to bed, your appointment is in a few hours thought we could spend the time together lying in bed watching something on Netflix.” Eddie said helping me out of the car, “That sounds wonderful. I could use the cuddles.” I said causing Eddie to laugh as we made our way to the front door, where Eddie opened it and we made our way through the living room and towards our bedroom,

I sat under the blankets and turned on the TV while Eddie put away our duffels and took a quick shower before changing out of his work uniform and into sweats. “I’m going to make us some lunch, I’ll be back.” Eddie said before leaving the room, I laid against the headboard and flipped through some options before settling on Queer Eye, it is one of our favorite shows to watch together. 

Eddie came back and sat down next to me handing me my sandwich and drink before getting settled in the blankets next to me, once he was situated I hit play and we enjoyed our food while watch Queer Eye. when I was done with my food I set my plate on my nightstand before moving closer to Eddie, resting my head on his shoulder, he moved his arms to wrap it around my waist before settling into that position while we passed the time before we needed to head out.

We got through a few episodes, “Hey Cariño. We have to get going if we want to make our appointment on time.” Eddie said pulling back the blankets and getting up, “But babe. I’m so comfortable.” I replied, Eddie chuckled, “I know baby, but don’t you want to find out the gender of our babies? Because that’s what this appointment is going to be.” Eddie asked, I thought about it for a moment before I reluctantly got out of bed and quickly changed clothes before grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone following Eddie to the car, locking the door behind me and getting into the passenger's seat.

Eddie reached over the center console and grabbed my hand holding it in between us, “do you want them to be boys or girls?” I asked, playing with his fingers, he smiled at me, “I haven’t really thought about it, honestly as long as they are healthy it doesn’t matter to me.” he answered truthfully, I smiled back at him, “what about you?” “same. I don’t care as long as they are healthy.” we sat in comfortable silence until we got to our appointment.

Eddie pulled into the parking lot and we made our way inside, checking in at the front desk, “Hi name please” said the lady behind the desk, “Evan Buckley” I responded, she typed something on her computer before responding, “All set, just take a seat and someone will come and get you.” I nodded grabbing Eddie’s hand making our way over to the waiting area, I pulled Eddie’s hand into my lap playing with his fingers, it’s something I started doing more after the accident. It's a way for me to know that he was still here and knowing that he was safe and we were okay. We didn’t have to wait long before my name was called and were taken into the back, once in a room the nurse said, “If you would change into the gown the doctor should be in shortly,” before leaving the room, I changed quickly putting my clothes next to Eddie before hopping onto the table with my legs dangling off.

“Hey it’s okay to be nervous cariño, there’s nothing wrong with that. What are you so worried about?” Eddie asked moving closer to me, grabbing my hands,

“Eds, the closer the date comes the more scared I am, I really don’t want to end up like my father. He was never one for affection or love, he wasn’t the best parent and I don’t want to turn into him. What if I’m not cut out to be a father?” I said, looking up at him with unshed tears,

the look on Eddie’s face was filled with concern, worry, and love.

“Oh baby where is this coming from? I thought you were excited to be a dad? I for one can’t wait for you to be a dad. You are nothing like your father from what I can tell, the way you are with Chris or any kid for that matter. You are one of the kindest people that I know and I love you for that and you will love these babies just as much or even more, you wear your heart on your sleeve and have a heart of gold, nothing is going to stop you from loving these babies, I know for a fact when you see these babies that you are going to fall even more in love with them than you already probably are. You are going to be an amazing father.” he finished, leaning to give me a kiss on my forehead before wiping away the tears on my cheeks, I looked up and gave him a watery smile. 

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss, “I love you.” I said, Eddie smiled back and replied, “I love you too, so much.” returning the kiss before the sound of a door opening, Dr. Carter walked in, closing the door behind him, “How are we doing today?” he asked, sitting on the stool next to the table. I turned to face him, “Everything is good for the most part, the babies are definitely more active and kicking all of my internal organs, making me eat weird food concoctions and sleeping more but other than that everything is really good. I’m on light duty at work so I’m not hurting myself or the kids,” I answered honestly, Dr.Carter smiled at me before grabbing the ultrasound machine, “That’s great I’m glad, alright, are you ready to find out the gender of these babies?” he asked, Eddie and I both smiled,

“Definitely. I love them but I can’t wait until they are out of me.” I said, making everyone laugh, “Alright can you lean back and lift up the gown so I can apply the gel.” he asked, I followed his direction before he put on the gel and than used the wand to try and find where the babies were, “I assume you are going to want sonogram pictures?” he asked, “Yes we are going to need 7 we have a big family.” I responded, he nodded,

“Alright you ready for the gender?” “Hell yeah.” Eddie said next to me, “Okay. it looks like you gentlemen are going to have 2 baby boys. Congratulations,” Dr.Carter says showing where they are on the machine. I looked at Eddie, “We’re having boys. More wonderful boys.” Eddie said, smiling at me, Dr.Carter removed the wand and gave me a towel to wipe off the gel,

“here are your sonogram pictures. Congratulations again and hopefully the next time I see you, you will also have two more additions to the family.” he said before leaving the room, “Thank you Dr.Carter. See you soon,” Eddie said before he left the room leaving us privacy, once I was dressed again I made my way to Eddie and sat down in his lap, his arms coming to rest around my waist holding me in place.

“Ready to go home? Carla and Chris should be home by now.” he said checking his watch, “Yeah, I can’t wait to go home to our boy.” I said standing up with Eddie’s help to steady myself. 

**Eddie’s POV**

We made our way out of the office and headed towards the car, I looked at the time and saw that it was only 3 which meant that I have time to check on the thing I have been working on for Buck, I just have to text the one person who I told and meet up with them. Once we got home we made our way inside to see Carla and Chris at the table working on his homework, while Buck was distracted I texted Maddie.

**Eddie: Hey you free right now?**

**Maddie: Yeah, what’s up?**

**Eddie: I need you to come with me to look at something that I bought for Buck a couple months back**

**Maddie: Okay, Does anyone else know about this something?**

**Eddie: No, just you. I thought you would be the best person to come with me.**

**Maddie: I would love too**

**Eddie: Great! I’ll pick you up in 5**

**Maddie: Okay. See you soon**

**Eddie: See you soon**

I went into the kitchen where I heard laughter coming from my family, Buck and Chris were at the table while Carla was standing next to them smiling, “Hey mijo. Have fun with Carla?” I asked, Chris looked up and smiled, “Hi dad. Yeah I always have a great time with Carla.” I chuckled, “I’m glad.” I answered before moving over to Buck, “I have to run an errand really quick. I’ll be back in a little bit.” I said giving him a kiss on the lips, he smiled into the kiss trying to deepen it before I pulled back, “Okay. I’ll see you in a little bit, do I need to be worried?” he asked, I shook my head, “Nope everything is perfectly fine.” I answered by giving him one more kiss before giving Chris a kiss on the temple.

“Have fun mijo. Don’t wear out your Papa too much, he’s getting more tired with the pregnancy.” I added, “I won’t dad. I promise.” he answered, I smiled at them making my way out the front door and towards the car, I started the car and made my way towards Maddie’s house. When I pulled up I texted her that I’m here and waited for her to come out, when she got in the car she smiled at me,

“So you wanna tell me where we are going? Why did you decide to kidnap me?” she asked, smiling at me, I just rolled my eyes at her and smiled. “You are just going to have to wait and find out.” I answered, causing her to give me the classic Buckley groan, I laughed at her,

“don’t worry I have a feeling you are actually going to like what I’m about to show you.” I said, “I hope you are right Diaz,” she said, for the rest of the ride we sat in comfortable silence. 

When we arrived at our destination, I looked over at Maddie and saw her eyes widened, “Eddie, it’s beautiful.” she said in awe, before looking at me with the excited Buckley look, I laughed at her, handing her the keys and said,“Go on, I know that look all too well. Take a look and let me know what you think.” I barely finished before she was rushing out of the car making her way towards the house, I got out and locked the car before following her inside. If Maddie's eyes could get even wider I think they would with the way she is looking around the house,

“Eddie, did you buy my brother a house?” she asked looking at me, I looked at her sheepishly before nodding,

“I wanted him to have a bigger place for the babies and it’s bigger than where we are now and I’ve already gotten everything set and ready. I hired someone to help with getting all new furniture, we have enough room where we won’t feel cluttered, I also redid our bedroom, and I’ve talked to Christopher about it so he also picked out everything he wanted for his room so that’s all set up too. I just have to tell Buck the good news and we can move in as soon as possible, hopefully before the babies are here,” I said blushing the whole time,

Maddie looked at me with so much adoration, before moving towards me before enveloping me in a Buckley hug, and pulled away smiling at me, “It’s also closer to Chris’ school and the fire station. I’ve also started moving some of our clothes but I’m not surprised Buck hasn’t noticed because this pregnancy is definitely getting to him.” I added, Maddie just kept looking at me to the point where I got nervous, “what? You don’t think he is going to like it do you? Dios mio, I should have talked to him before buying the house, was this a bad idea?” as if Maddie could tell I was panicking she put her hands on my shoulder before saying,

“Eddie! Calm down! I think Buck is going to love it, he has never had anyone care about him as much as you and Chris do, he never had the easiest childhood and I wasn’t around as much as I should have been but I plan on doing a better job at it. This right here proves how much you love him and those babies, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better to take care of my baby brother as much as you do.” she said.

I took a deep breath before asking, “really?” Maddie nodded her head, “Of course, you know how much my baby brother talks about you? You and Chris are his entire world and this right here would be the tip of his happiness besides of course marriage and possibly more babies.” she said, I laughed at the last part before giving her one more hug.

“You want to see the backyard? It’s kind of amazing if I do say so myself,” I smiled at her when she nodded and followed me, the backyard was big enough to host parties and family events, there was an area on the side for kids when they came over, there was a patio and a fire pit along with a canopy along with lights hanging around the edge of the backyard with a white picket fence. “Okay Eddie, you literally found Buck’s dream house. There is no way he is ever going to leave this house.” she joked, I smiled at her,

“Yeah, I was thinking about getting them dogs. I can’t help it, I love to spoil them plus Chris has been talking about a dog for the longest time,” I added looking at her, “Why don’t we go tour the rest of the house,” I said and we made our way inside as I showed Maddie every room in the house, she looked like she was about to cry with happiness and joy especially when we went into the kitchen and she saw how big it was, “Oh my gosh Eddie, you truly love Evan. you know how much he loves to cook.” she said, I blushed but smiled,

“Yeah he always complains at home about how there is not enough space in the kitchen. Are you off tomorrow? Because Buck and I are and since Chris will be at school, I was thinking about bringing him to the new house and officially move in. There are just a few more things I need to clean up at the house and finish packing the rest of the clothes, and I need to find a way to get Buck out of the house so do you mind picking him up tomorrow morning and take him out for the day and than when I text you bring him to this house instead? Carla already knows so she is gonna bring Chris after school tomorrow, I just need Buck out so the movers can come help me with the rest of the house.”

I asked her, “I would love too, Eddie besides the house would be boring anyway since Chim has work tomorrow.” she answered, I gave her one more hug, “Thank you so much Maddie, I love you.” I said, “I love you too Eddie.” she said back,

“Alright, let’s get out of here before Buck gets anymore suspicious of where I’ve been for so long.” she laughed but followed me out the door locking it before handing me back the key, I lifted my hand up to stop her, “keep it, I made copies, you and Carla are the only ones that have them.” we headed to the car and made our way back to Maddie and Chim’s house, “Bye Eddie. I’ll text Buck tonight asking for Buckley sibling time tomorrow. I’ll get him out bright and early. See you tomorrow.” she said before heading inside, I made my way home.

I parked in the driveway and headed inside, Chris and Buck were sitting on the couch watching a movie when I walked in, “Hey babe, how was your errand?” Buck asked, running his hands through Chris’ curls. “It was good. Just your average errand, I’m just glad to be home with my boys.” I said, settling in next to Chris so he was squished in between Buck and I,

“I’m glad you’re home too, you were gone for awhile I didn’t know what happened to you but we had a taste for Chinese and I didn’t feel like cooking so we ordered from our favorite Chinese place.” he explained, I nodded and ran my fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck,

“Sounds good to me. What are we watching?” I asked, “Guardians of the Galaxy. Our son has been on a marvel kick recently and has been dying to watch this movie for the longest time.” Buck explained, smiling down at Chris, who looked up at us and smiled, I ruffled his hair and snuggled in with my boys, about half way through the movie Buck’s phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at his text smiling before looking at me,

“Hey Eds?”

“Yeah, cariño?”

“Maddie’s got a day off tomorrow and she was wondering if we could have Buckley sibling day? I know it’s our day off but Maddie and I haven’t spent that much time together since everything, is it okay if I spend the day with her?” he asked,

I smiled, “Of course Ev, I have to take care of things tomorrow anyway, I hope you guys have a fun day tomorrow.” I answered, “Thanks babe.” he replied, I just smiled, and we went back to watching the movie before the door rang,

“I got it,” I told them before making my way to the door, I pulled out my wallet and paid the delivery man before making my way back to the living room with the food stopping in the kitchen to get utensils, “Dig in boys.” I said sitting down.

Once the food was devoured and the movie was over I looked over and saw Buck and Chris both softly snoring, I picked up Chris first carrying him to his room setting him under the covers before heading back into the living room before I picked Buck up and carried him bridal style into our bedroom before placing him under the blankets and I headed back to the living room to throw away the garbage before turning off the tv, locking the door, and turning off the lights.

I changed into pajamas plugged in my phone, set an alarm and got in behind Buck wrapping my arms around his waist and went to bed knowing tomorrow they would be in their new house.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off, I rolled over and turned it off before facing Buck and slowly removed myself from his grasp making my way to Christopher’s room, and heading towards his bed and gently shook him awake, “Mijo. It’s time to get up, you gotta get ready for school. I’ll make you some breakfast. How about some french toast?” I asked, Chris nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, I nodded and left him to get dressed.

I headed back into my room to make sure that Buck was up Maddie was coming to pick him up at 7, as typically Buck he was still buried under all of the blankets but now he was laying on his back with his belly sticking out from under his shirt, I quietly made my way over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek which seemed to get a reaction out of him causing him to open up one of his eyes and look at me, “Hey Ev, it’s time to get up, get dressed and I’ll make you some tea with breakfast before Maddie comes to pick you up.” I said leaving him in bed and heading towards the kitchen

, making coffee for myself, while making Buck tea and making breakfast for my boys, halfway through making the french toast the sound of crutches echoed in the house, Chris sat down at the table, I set some orange juice in front of him before grabbing the toast and setting it on his plate while grabbing some fruit from the fridge before setting it at the table.

“Thanks dad.” Chris said before digging in, “You’re welcome mijo. Carla will be here in a little bit to take you to school.” 

A couple minutes later Buck made his way out of our bedroom currently sporting some bedhead, before he sat down at the table next to Chris, I set down his toast before going to the cabinets to grab him a mug and pouring his tea in it before handing it to him, he looked at me with his sleepy smile, “Thanks babe.” he said voice rough with sleep. “You’re welcome.” I said kissing his forehead and taking a seat on Chris’ other side before digging in, I briefly heard the front door open, “Morning Buckley-Diaz household.” Carla said making her way into the kitchen,

“Morning Carla.” we said back, “You ready Chris? Don’t want to be late to school.” she said, Chris nodded and smiled before getting up and making his way to his bedroom to grab his bag, there was another knock on the door, “I’ll get it.” Carla said while I cleaned up the dishes, I turned around and saw Maddie standing next to Carla,

“Morning Eddie, morning Evan.”

“Morning Maddie” I said,

“Morning Mads.” Buck mumbled, “You ready for Buckley sibling time?” she asked, smiling, at that Buck seemed to perk up, “Yeah, it’s been awhile since we talked, we got a lot to catch up on.” Buck said making his way to the bedroom to grab the things he needs for the day. When he was gone I went over to Maddie and hugged her, “Thanks again for this Maddie, I really appreciate it,” I said,

“Eddie it’s not a problem, I can’t wait to see his reaction though, it’s going to be priceless.” she said, chuckling at the thought “Yeah, I’m sure it will be, as long as he’s happy.” I answered, Buck and Chris re-emerged,

“Alright boys, both of you have a good day and I will see you when you get home later.” I said kissing Chris on the forehead before giving Buck a peck on the lips rubbing his stomach,

“Bye dad, bye papa” Chris said following Carla out,

“Bye babe.” Buck said following Maddie out after. 

Once the door closed I immediately made my way to the attic and started grabbing out boxes making my way towards the living room and kitchen, along with our bedroom and started packing things away like my life depended on it, because the sooner I get everything together the faster I can get to the house and set everything up, within the hour I had the kitchen and living room packed up in boxes,

the movers had gotten here and were starting to put things in the truck that I had already packed up, Chris thankfully packed most of his stuff yesterday with Carla before we got home so most of his things were put away, we just had to move his furniture, along with our bedroom furniture, I finished packing our bedroom together taking everything out and putting it in boxes ready for transport.

When the last box was finally packed the movers put it in the truck, I briefly looked around the house making sure I didn’t forget anything before turning off the lights, putting the keys on the counter and shutting the door knowing it’s the last time we will be in the house, we were able to transport everything in one go, even Buck’s jeep.

I unlocked the doors for the movers and they put everything in there respect places before they were leaving me alone to start unpacking boxes, by the time I got the last box unpack it was luckily only noon which meant that I had a lot of time to start getting things together because I had the rooms painted already even the nursery,

I had it into a neutral color and had ordered everything because Buck was explaining how he had been stressed and we had already picked everything out we just hadn’t gotten a chance to buy everything, so I bought everything and had it shipped to the house. 

After everything was put away and the house had been fairly quiet, I grabbed the keys to the new house and headed to the truck making my way to the shelter where I had picked out the two most beautiful puppies that I knew would suit my boys, for Buck it was a 6 week old Golden retriever and for Christopher a 6 week old Goldendoodle, I hadn’t bought them right away because I had to wait until the house was in order so I made sure that the lady kept them for me until I was able to pick them up, thankfully they are already trained which makes things a lot easier.

When I got to the shelter I met the lady who helped me months ago, “Thank you so much! I really appreciate this,” I said, she just looked at me and smiled,

“Of course, it’s no problem at all. I added some things that they would need but everything else you can find if you just go to the nearest pet store.” she said, handing over the cages that had the pups in them, I took them from her,

“Thank you again.” she nodded and smiled and I made my way out of the shelter taking them home so they can get used to the house while I went to get the things they needed from the pet store, I set the cages down and opened the doors letting them get used to their surroundings, “Alright guys, I’ll be right back. I’m going to the pet store to get you guys toys and food.” I said to them giving them each a rub on the head before making my way out the door,

I got back in the truck and headed to PetSmart, I parked the car and made my way inside, I grabbed a car and headed down the aisles grabbing food, collars, leashes, toys, dog beds, tags, treats, food bowls, and everything else needed.

I checked out and made my way back to the truck putting everything inside and heading home, I took all the bags inside before going back into the truck to grab the dog house and taking it into the backyard setting it down.

I went back inside and started setting up everything for the dogs, I managed to put collars on both of them along with their name tags before putting everything else away, I put the dog beds around the house and set the leashes by the door, I pulled out my phone and texted Maddie,

**Eddie: How is everything going?**

**Maddie: Great. He’s having a lot of fun. How’s the house looking?**

**Eddie: Everything is put away and I got the last two surprises ready for their arrival.**

**Maddie: You got them even more surprises?**

**Eddie: Yep. I can’t help it, I spoil them. Where’s Buck?**

**Maddie: He is currently in the bathroom, the babies are sitting on his bladder. Oh he’s back gtg, talk to you later.**

**Eddie: Bye, have fun.**

Knowing that Buck was in good hands I think it’s time to take the dogs on a walk, “Who wants to go for a walk?” I asked crouching down next to them, they waged their tails making me smile with their excitement, I grabbed their leashes attaching them to their collars before turning locking the door and enjoying the day. 

**Buck’s POV**

Maddie decided to drag me out for the day which is nice considering we haven’t had the time to hang out since I found out I was pregnant along with the fact that I have been spending time with Eddie and Chris for the past 7 months, we were currently sitting in the food court at the mall when I had to go to the bathroom, “I’ll be right back Maddie, the babies are sitting on my bladder.” Maddie nodded,

“Okay. Don’t take too long.” she joked smiling at me, I chuckled making my way to the bathroom, I made my way into the stall because at this point I can’t see my dick anymore so it’s easier if nobody is looking at me, once I was done I washed my hands before making my way back to Maddie, who was looking down at something on her phone before looking at me and smiling.

I sat down smiling, “Who are you texting?” I asked, going back to eating my food, she looked at me and smiled widening, “Just Eddie, he wanted to know if we were having any fun.” she answered, putting her phone away.

“How is Eddie doing with an empty house?” I asked,

“He’s fine, says he is able to get more stuff done since you and Chris aren’t home to distract him.” she replied, I glared at her, “ha, ha, very funny. Eddie loves my presence and you know it,”

“I never said he didn’t enjoy your company. I just said that he is able to get more stuff done without you there.” she added,

“Okay. Fair point I guess.” I pleaded, once we were done with our food we threw away our trash and made our way around the mall again, when we passed a baby store, I stopped Maddie.

“Wait Mads, can we go in here? Eddie and I haven’t had a chance to go shopping for baby clothes with everything going on lately. Plus we found out the gender of the babies yesterday so I’ve been dying to investigate spoiling my babies rotten.” I pleaded, grabbing her hand and leading her into the store,

“Speaking of babies, am I going to be getting nieces, nephews, or a niece and nephew?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I stopped looking through baby clothes before facing her,

“Okay, well Eddie and I planned on having a party with the family to tell everybody but since you are here and I definitely plan on picking out baby clothes today I should probably tell you because you are going to find out anyway,” I explained, she had this giddy look on her face, “Well?” she asked, I sighed smiling at her, “We are having two boys.” I exclaimed, her eyes widened before breaking out into the biggest smile,

“Congratulations! I’m getting two nephews. Oh baby bro look out your kids are going to be spoiled rotten, good luck with the rest of the family.” she exclaimed basically jumping up and down in joy,

“Thanks Mads. Don’t remind me, the rest of the family is going to be brutal when they find out. Promise me you aren’t going to tell Chimney? Because once Chim knows everyone knows.” I pleaded, and grabbed her hands, she looked up at me with joy, love, and honesty.

“I promise I will not tell Chimney, you would be surprised, I’m really good at keeping secrets.” she said before winking at me,

I laughed before going back to looking at things for the babies, I looked over onesies, stuffed animals, diapers, toys, cute outfits. Maddie and I didn’t realize but we ended up spending about 2 hours looking through the store, when we came out of the store Maddie and I both had numerous bags in our arms,

Maddie refused to show me what she had bought saying it was a surprise and she would bring it to the party, we made our way back to Maddie’s car placing the bags in her trunk,

“What do you say we head home, you look tired and I think we had a great Buckley sibling day, don’t you think?” she asked, I sighed at her suggestion, “That sounds great Maddie, I am actually kind of drained,” as I made my way into the car, “Ok, great. I’m gonna text someone real quick and then we can go.” she said, I just nodded leaning my head on the window smiling to myself,

I put my hand on my growing belly smiling down at it, “You guys have no idea how loved you are going to be once you are in this world, you have are going to have the biggest family in all of LA.

Wait until you are older and you will see just how big and overwhelming they can be.” I whispered to my stomach rubbing the spots that had just recently been attacked by a tiny foot, “Alright, let’s get you home.” Maddie said after she got in the car we made our way home.

About halfway through the drive I realised that we weren’t going in the direction of our house so I turned to face Maddie, “Hey Mads? Are you sure we are going in the right direction? This doesn’t look like the way to my house.” I asked, “Don’t worry Evan, we are going in the right direction I promise.” she replied not answering any of my previous questions, since there was not much I could really do I decided to sit back in my seat and enjoy the ride as much as possible, it didn’t take much longer before Maddie pulled into the driveway of this beautiful house which sat the two familiar vehicles,

“Maddie, I think you have the wrong address. There is no way this is my house if I can remember correctly we live in a much smaller place,” I said, Maddie just chuckled before getting out of the car, I followed her out curious as to what was going on.

“Oh trust me Ev, this is definitely your house.” she answered before taking out a key and putting it in the lock and opening the door, before stepping in, I followed behind her looking around the house I had no idea what was going on so I just stood in the middle speechless, when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist coming to cover my baby bump.

“Hey mi vida.” Eddie said into my ear before kissing the spot behind my neck, “how do you like our new home?” he asked resting his head on my shoulder, I gasped turning in Eddie’s embrace smiling up at him,

“you bought this house for me?” I asked looking into his beautiful hazel eyes,

“Of course Ev, you deserve it. Everything that you have been through and I thought it would be better for once the babies are born, we will have more room and a lot more space. I also got you 2 more presents they should be around here somewhere.” he said before giving me a kiss on the lips, and releasing his hold on me, and moving further into the house,

“Eddie, everything looks amazing, you really outdid yourself,” Maddie said from somewhere behind me, I turned to look at her, she was holding the bags of things that we had bought today,

“You knew?” I asked, she smiled but nodded, “Yeah, Eddie showed it to me yesterday. He wanted to make sure that it was something that you wanted, and he made sure that you would love living here, so he decided to basically kidnap me and bring me here to make sure that it got the big sister approval and let me tell you he was really nervous about it.” Maddie said, smiling at me,

moving towards me to wipe away the tears that have started running down my face,

“Oh Ev, you deserve to be happy. Anyone can tell that Eddie and Chris make you happy, so be happy. This is what you have always wanted and now you have someone who will move mountains for you, someone who makes your life better, I know you are going to be in good hands. I’ll let you two enjoy the new house, see you later.” Maddie said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before making her exit, waving a hand at Eddie in goodbye.

Once the door was closed behind Maddie I made my way further into the house, looking around and into each room seeing how stocked it was and literally everything was in there from our old house, except there was some new furniture along with a lot more other things.

I made my way to the kitchen which was ginormous and big enough for me to actually cook more meals than just simple ones, as I strolled through the house and made my way upstairs and then going downstairs, before I made my way to the backyard where Eddie was currently sitting in one of the patio chairs staring out into the distant while holding what looked like a cute little puppy, I made my way over to him smiling down at the puppy before sitting in the chair next to him, “Hey baby, have you seen the whole house yet?” Eddie asked me, I nodded,

“Yeah, Eds it is such a beautiful house. I love it so much and I love you so much, I can’t thank you enough.” I said moving the chair closer to him,

“There is nothing to thank me for, I did this for you because I love you. I know we talked about getting a bigger house because we didn’t have enough room for once the babies were born so a few months ago I went back to one of the houses that we were looking at and I decided to buy it for us as a present for you and Chris. Along with two more additions to our household. Say hello to Cooper and Cosmo.” he said pointing to the goldendoodle and then the golden retriever,

I looked down at the beautiful golden retriever in Eddie’s arms and smiled, “Hi Cosmo, you are an adorable little puppy,” I said before looking at Cooper laying at Eddie’s feet, and then looking back up at Eddie with tears in my eyes, Eddie’s eyes softened before he put down Cosmo and motioned for me to come closer, “Oh baby, come here.” he said, opening his arms for me to sit in his lap,

“Ev, I hope that you enjoy everything that is given to you, I love you so much and I will do anything in the world to make sure that you stay safe and happy for as long as I can make that possible for you, as long as you’ll have me. That little golden retriever is a replica of you, and that little goldendoodle reminds me of our beautiful son, who adores you so much, so please let me spoil you and make your life better and make you happy. So please take this as a win and enjoy this beautiful house so we can expand our family and live a happy life.” Eddie finished giving me a kiss on the neck, cheek, and finally the lips.

“Okay, I think that is something I can do, I love you so much Eds, with all of my heart. You make me a better person.” I said returning the kiss.

After what felt like ages Eddie finally let me go, “Hey Eds, I’m really tired can we go to our bedroom and take a nap for a little bit? Today really took a lot out of me.” I said getting up from his lap reaching out my hand for him,

“I think that is a great idea, after I unpacked all of our things I took Cosmo and Cooper for a walk so I’m pretty wiped out too. I think that sounds like a fantastic idea,” Eddie said, grabbing my hand as I led him upstairs to our new bedroom,

smiling at how big it was with the master bathroom. Eddie truly outdid himself this time. I put on one of my biggest hoodies and stripped down to my underwear before getting under the blankets, Eddie chuckled as I buried myself under the covers, “Comfy?” he asked, smiling down at me.

I nodded giving him my Buckley smile, “Yep, the only thing that would make this better is if my beautiful warm, strong boyfriend would come and lie in bed with me, so I can cuddle him and take a nice long nap before our son gets home.” I said, moving over to make room for him,

Eddie smiled and got into bed next to me, “I would love too.” he replied, getting in bed and moving towards me, with my back towards his chest protectively wrapped in his arms I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up I rolled over to try and snuggle up in Eddie’s chest when I felt the cold bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sat up grabbing a pair of sweats before making my way towards the living room hearing laughter throughout the house, I leaned against the door jam with my hands crossed over my stomach watching Christopher sitting on the ground playing with Cosmo and Cooper, with Eddie sitting on the couch watching the sight in front of him. I smiled before making my way over to them sitting down next to Eddie, “Hey Papa!” Chris said looking up at me, “Hey bud, you having fun?” I asked smiling back at him, “Yeah. I love them.” he said going back to playing with the pups.

I looked at Eddie and smiled before moving into his arms so he could wrap them around me. “Hey Ev, you have a good sleep?” he asked, “Yeah. best nap of my life, these kids are draining me. I’m ready for them to be out. I feel like a whale.” I said leaning into his embrace, Eddie gave me a look,

“You’re 8 months pregnant babe, you look beautiful babe. You’re so sexy carrying our babies. I’m so proud of you.” he said rubbing my belly in comforting circles when I felt the babies kicking.

“Looks like they missed you.” I said rubbing my stomach,

“Yeah well, I missed them too. I don’t like being away from you guys for so long, but now we will have enough room everyone and we can throw a housewarming party and reveal the gender of our babies.” Eddie said. I looked at him and nodded, “I’m starving what’s for dinner?” I asked looking back down at Christopher playing with Cooper and Cosmo,

“I was thinking tacos? How about I go start dinner and you relax and watch our son playing with the newest additions to our family.” Eddie said, giving me a kiss on the temple before dislodging himself from behind me and making his way to the kitchen. 

I turned on the tv to some random show while I watched Christopher playing with the pups, when I felt some pain in my stomach. I tried to rub my stomach to dislodge some of the pain and deal with my swollen feet and ankles, I tried to lay down to keep some of the pressure off my back, putting a pillow behind my back to elevate it. Chris looked up at me with a worried expression, “you okay papa?” he asked, I looked at him smiling through the pain, “yeah kiddo. I’m good, just a little discomfort I promise.” I said, Chris looked me over one more time before going back to playing with the dogs.

“Ev! Chris! Time for dinner.” Eddie called from the kitchen, “Chris why don’t you go get washed up for dinner.” I said, pulling myself off the couch and making my way to the table watching as Chris made his way to the bathroom, leaving Cooper and Cosmo on their own. I walked gingerly due to the pain in my stomach, “come on boys, settle down long enough for me to have food in my body.” I said to my stomach, when arms joined mine,

“Babies causing some problems for you?” Eddie asked, feeling his breath on the back of my neck, “Nothing too bad, just a little pain. Nothing I can’t handle.” I replied, turning in Eddie’s arms,

“Don’t bullshit me Ev, if you’re in pain tell me.” Eddie said with a serious look, I wrapped my arms around his neck, “I promise Eds, I will tell you if something is seriously wrong.” I answered running my fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck trying to get the tension out of him. I smiled softly at him, trying to get a read on him, “hey, look at me.” Eddie wrapped his hands further around my back,

“I am fine, the boys are fine, we are all fine, I swear. I would tell you if something bad happened.” I said trying to get it through his thick skull. Eddie finally sighed, “Okay, just please be careful you are due in less than a month and I don’t want anything happening to you.” he answered.

Chris came in a few moments later came in and sat down, Eddie and I took our seats and started eating dinner, when we were done we put the plates in the sink and settled down on the couch with Cooper and Cosmo sleeping on the floor in front of us, we got comfortable and enjoyed our night inside snuggled up on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long on updating this story with school coming back and quarantine I haven't had much time to post any of the stories, I have been writing them but not posting them so I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks for all the patience and support.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and please if you have suggestions on what I should add please feel free to let me know: you can also find me on Tumblr @buddie20 and Twitter @AlexAda21054828


End file.
